Horse
The Horse (馬ホース Hōsu) is a recurring animal used as a mount in all Fire Emblem games. Known to bestow their riders with superb Movement ranges, horses are utilised by a good number of mounted classes appearing across the series. Overview Combat Units riding horses have a mounted Constitution and heavy weight, allowing them to rescue most infantry units. They are, however, unable to be rescued themselves, and it is also often difficult to effectively Shove them. Mounted units will usually have the innate skill Canto, which allows them to expend any remaining movement after completing an action. Horses are unable to climb ledges or mountainous terrain, forcing their riders to locate alternative paths or stairways in order to advance. Horses are also affected by the weather in The Blazing Blade, and any adverse changes caused by conditions such as heavy rain or snow will slow them significantly. Units that ride horses are susceptible to weapons designed to deal increased damage against them. These include the Horseslayer, the Longsword, and the Halberd/Poleax. Unique weapons wielded by Lord characters, such as the Rapier or the Thani tome, can also deal increased damage against them. The armored horses ridden by Great Knights are subjected to further increased damage from armor-effective weapons, such as the Hammer or the Armorslayer. In several games of the series, riders can dismount to remove the possibility of increased damage against them, but usually at the cost of stat penalties, the loss of Canto, or by being forced to equip a sword by default. Stats Although horses play a vital role in combat for many characters, they are not considered separate units from their riders on the battlefield, and thus do not have visible stats. An exception, however, occurs in Radiant Dawn, where NPC horses appear in the third chapter of Part Three. They can be released from their corrals for Bonus Experience once they escape the map. Interestingly, all the horses featured have high Strength but below average stats otherwise. Horse-Mounted Classes *Cavalier *Paladin *Lance Paladin *Axe Paladin *Blade Paladin *Bow Paladin *Gold Knight *Silver Knight *Lance Knight *Duke Knight *Axe Knight *Great Knight *Arch Knight *Bow Knight *Horseman *Nomad *Nomadic Trooper *Mage Knight *Troubadour *Valkyrie *Free Knight *Ranger *Dark Knight *Master Knight *Knight Lord *Great Lord (Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones) In-Game Base Stats Maximum Stats Growth Rates Trivia *There are only two named horses in the series: Pony, who is Beck's horse in New Mystery of the Emblem and Avel, the stubborn steed of Sophie in Fates. Her steed's name acts as a means to pay homage to the character of a similar name from the Archanea Series. Gallery File:Horse_concept_PoR.png|Concept artwork of a horse from Path of Radiance. File:Mist horse concept.png|Concept artwork of the horse rode by Mist as a Valkyrie. File:Echoes Horse Concept 1.png|Concept artwork of a horse from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Echoes Horse Concept 2.png|Concept artwork of a horse from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Echoes Horse Concept 3.png|Concept artwork of a horse from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Skögul steed Concept art.png|Concept artwork of a horse from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia.